When You Were Mine
by readingfreak101
Summary: Gabriella is sitting at home all alone when everyone around her has someone else. It's Christmas day and she still has no one until her one and only comes as a surprise to everyone. Just another Christmas when he was hers. Troyella, songfic, oneshot!


**I know that this is a little late but I just got the idea now, listening to the song. I finished it last night and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own HSM

* * *

**

Gabriella Montez sat in her living room watching everyone around her decorate her house. Normally she would be helping but she couldn't, or she wouldn't. All of her friends were around because they were all coming there for Christmas.

"Gabs, where should I put the mistletoe?" Chad asked holding it up.

"I don't know, anywhere I guess," She said quietly looking away.

"Gabi are you okay," Her mom asked walking up to her. She said down next to her daughter with worry all over her face. Her daughter just nodded sadly. "No you aren't, is this about him?"

"Maybe but I'm not sure. I just, I don't like being all alone," She said. "He's so far away and it's actually snowing there. It hasn't snowed yet here."

"He moved away just three months ago, it's okay for you to miss him," Maria said. Gabriella nodded and got up walking upstairs to her room.

"Gabs! Where are you going? Aren't you going to help?" Chad asked holding up a ball of lights. His girlfriend, Taylor came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder shaking her head.

They were talking about Troy, Troy Bolton, the boy who Gabi fell in love with, the boy who had to move. He could have stayed but he wanted to be with his family and she understood that. But if he moved he thought they should break up, breaking her heart.

Gabriella closed her door and sat on her bed looking at a picture of the two of them during the summer. Everything was great then, they were together happy and in love.

Gabi POV

God I miss him. I wonder what he's doing right now. He probably with his new girlfriend going on dates and not even thinking about me. I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Gabi?" Taylor asked popping her head in.

"What?" I asked laying face up. She came over and sat next to me.

"It's okay to miss him. He probably misses you too," She said. I shook my head sadly. "Think what you want. He gave you his email right? Why dn't you email him, it'a almost Christmas. He'll be glad to hear from you."

"Maybe," I said quietly and heard her walk out.

_Please take down the mistletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now  
Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town  
My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell  
_

I sat up and walked over to my desk. My email screen popped up as I turned my computer on. I took a deep breath before starting a new email and putting his address in.

_Dear Troy,_

No that won't work

_Troy,_

Good enough, I guess

_It's Gabi, if you didn't know. I'm not sure if you'll actually read this but I was just typing to wish you a Merry Christmas. How are you doing? Hopefully good. I better go._

_Gabi_

That is so bad but I better send it before I loose the nerve. I moved the cursor over to the send button but took it off quickly.

"Gabs!" Chad called form the door surprising me. I accidentally moved the cusor over and clicked.

"What?" I asked looking at the screen. A your message was sent was on the screen. "What? What? What?"

"Something wrong," Chad asked coming in.

"I wrote a email to Troy and I was going to send it but I decided not to then you scared me and I think I pushed send," I said looking around in all of my folders but it wasn't there.

"Don't you have a sent folder," He asked coming upt o me.

"No it got deleted some how to," I said. I usually carbon copy it to myself but I didn't this time!"

"I'm really sorry but maybe this is a good thing, you had to send something for him for Christmas."

"It's not like he's missing me or something," I said sitting on my bed again.

"He probably is, who wouldn't miss an amazing girl like you. Come on, cookies are done. You can put frosting on them. I laughed and nodded getting up and walking out the door forgetting about the email, for now at least

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine _

I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold

Christmas Day

"Come on, it's Christmas, cheer up. We're about to open the presents," Kelsi said.

"I know I just feel a little lonely. You have Jason, Shar has Zeke, Taylor has Chad, and Ryan has Martha. Even my mom has her boyfriend," I said looking around. Everyone was with someone else, someone that they love but me.

"It's okay to feel lonely but come on." Taylor said taking my hands and pulling me up.

"I'm up!" I said smiling. "Let's go. Besides I think I got pretty good presents for you guys."

"Here Gabi this is for you from both of us," my mom said handing it to me. It was a small box about the size of a jewelry box but way to light.

I opened the paper cardfully and slowly. "Come on!" Sharpay said. "you always take forever, and you like never rip the paper. Just rip it open!"

"Fine," I said and ripped off the rest of the paper. It was a box. I took the lid off and saw a plane ticket, two of them. "What are these," I asked.

"Read them," She said.

"From Albuquerque, New Mexico. To: London England? Oh my god!!!!" I started jumping up and down. "Thank you so much you guys. Best Spring Break ever!" I hugged each of them and started jumping up and down again with the girls.

"And now I have a present for you Maria," Chuck said. He was my mom's boyfriend of a year. I could tell they were really happy and I'm happy for them. "I met you a year ago and I thought that your daughter was crazy." We all laughed.

"She had given me tons of coffee that morning," I said in my defense.

"But you are so beautiful and I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" I smiled as my mom gasped. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. "Gabi."

I walked up to me mom and kneeled in front of her on one knee. "Mom, will you marry Chuck? He even asked my for permission," I said. She started crying and nodded. I slipped the ring on her finger and got out of the way. Everyone was clapping for the kissing couple.

"I love you Gabi," my mom said hugging me.

"I love you too. And you Chuck, welcome to the family," I said hugging him. The doorbell rang.

"Can someone else get that. I don't want to answer the door like this," she said.

"I'll go get it," Sharpay said standing up and leaving the room. We were all pretty quiet except for my moms crying. "What are you doing here," I heard Sharpay said.

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because everyone as congratulating my mom.

"Who was at the door?" I asked when Sharpay came back in the room.

"He won't come inside the house for some strange reason. He wants to talk to Maria and Chuck," She said. We all looked at her strangely.

_But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine _

Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year  
I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
And were your cousins late again  
When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands

My mom and Chuck looked at each other before walking out of the room. Sharpay came back in. "Who was at the door," I asked.

"I can't tell you that. Sorry but they like their privacy," She said.

"Okay," I said.

"Gabi," My mom asked walking back into the room.

"Yeah," I asked standing up. "Is everything okay." She nodded.

"I need to talk to you," She said grabbing my hand and walking me out of the room and into the halway. Chuck was standing at the door talking to someone.

"What's up," I asked. "Who was at the door."

"Hey Gabi," He said coming out from behind Chuck.

"Did you?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"I came on my own, no one knew I was coming," He said. "I got your email." I closed my eyes.

"I didn't mean to send that, Chad scared me and I pushed send," I said.

"So you didn't want to see me," He asked.

"No, well I did it's just I thought that you had moved on and that you had another girlfriend and everything. I also thought that you just wanted to forget about me after you moved and then the girls said that I should do something for the holidays and it just kind of happened," I said.

"It's really good to see you," Troy said smiling at me. "you still remble a little when your nervous," He said. I closed my eyes again and looked down hiding the blush in my cheeks.

"It's really good to see you to Troy, how did you get here? Shouldn't you be with your family today," I asked.

"They said that it was fine. They say hi by the way. I don't have another girlfriend, I would never want to forget about you and I'm glad Chad scared you into emailing me," He said.

"Why don't you have another girlfriend. Tons of girls would love to be with you," I said.

"I know but you know what? I only want to be with you, I fell in love with you over a year ago and I'm still in love with you," He said. I slowly walked over to him and looked in his eyes.

"I love you too," I said pressing my lips to him. "Hey, are you oing anything for spring break?"

"I don't think so why?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Mom and Chuck have a really good sense of giving gifts. What about going to London with be. They gave me two tickets," I said smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with your mom, or one of the girls," He asked pulling me into his arms.

"I'm positive."

"Okay then, I'll go but on one condition," He said. "You'll be my girlfriend again." I grinned and kissed him again.

"Another Christmas when you were mine to add to the list," I murmured with my eyes closed. He laughed and hugged me.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine _

You were mine

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought. The song is Christmases When You Were Mine by Taylor Swift. I love her songs and it's not on iTunes but I'll put a link on my profile.**

**Amanda!**


End file.
